


An Ideal Spring Break

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AU- Hannah Never Dies, AU- Zach plays college football, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Spring Break, just these two babies getting the happy ending they deserved, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Hannah and Zach are away at college now but still going strong even though it is long distance. What helps is a surprise visit from Zach that leads to an Ideal Spring Break.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: "Good morning, beautiful/handsome"





	An Ideal Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> I watched season 3 and it made me miss Hannah/Zach. It's a very AU universe where they stayed together and Hannah lived. He is going to a famous football college in Indiana she's going to a famous writing college in NYC. I just love them so much and these two deserved happy endings with each other.

Zach is trying to be quiet luckily Hannah’s roommate knew him so she had let him in that morning taking a bagel and coffee that he had brought for the two of them before she left them be. He set down the breakfast before walking over to the bed where Hannah was still sprawled out snoring lightly. No doubt she had been up all night doing school work so she was sleeping in more than usual.

He debates if he should wait or not but he knows the coffee will get cold if he does so he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Zach moves to brush some of her mess of hair out of her face. “Hannah- it’s Zach wake up.” He says softly.

Hannah wakes up letting out a groan before she shuts her eyes. She is going to go back to sleep but then she realized what had been said opening her eyes. “Zach?” She asks sleepily before looking at him with a smile.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Zach tells her with a smile continuing to stroke her hair as he looks at her.

Hannah gets up and throws her arms around him Zach with a grin. “You’re here! I know you said you’d try to get here for fall break but you’re really here!”

“Of course I’m here why would I not want to spend my spring break with my girlfriend in New York City?” Zach asks before smiling at her.

“Didn’t all the guys on the Notre Dame team have some cool spring break vacation they wanted to drag you on?” Hannah asks as she starts to stretch a bit. “Something in somewhere with a beach?”

“I was invited but I wanted to spend the week with you I miss you,” Zach says before giving her a kiss. He smiles and gets back up walking over to the desk. “I brought bagels from that place you showed me last time I came to visit.”

“Oh my god have I told you I love you yet?” Hannah asks with a grin. She gets out of bed and pulls a sweatshirt off the ground the one he had sent her with Notre Dame over the front. She was in it all the time able to tell people who ask that her boyfriend played football there. It was something she had thought would be super dorky but she loved getting to brag about Zach because he was so incredible.

Zach is taking out the bagels but stops when he sees her. “That looks really good on you.”

“We’ll get you a Columbia hoodie while you’re here then we can both rep each other,” Hannah suggests before walking over and taking a coffee. “Thank you by the way I really appreciate you coming to spend spring break with me.” It was hard to do long distance but when they did stuff like this it made it easier.

“That sounds kickass,” Zach tells her with a smile before handing her a bagel. “Also it was no big deal but I did take an early flight so I’ve had enough caffeine to make a person have a heart attack.” He admits as he grabs his own bagel and coffee.

“Okay then I’m cutting you off this is mine.” She puts the bagel in her mouth and takes his coffee. Before setting both down next to her bed and sitting on the edge. “I’ll cut you off now so you can crash I’m sure you’ll get tired soon.”

“You’re a cruel woman Hannah Baker,” Zach says before sitting next to her and eating his bagel. “It would be nice to crash but I don’t want to miss any of the time we’ve got together.”

“Well, I think a day in bed with my boyfriend sounds like the perfect way to spend time together,” Hannah promises him before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Even if he has horrible smelly onion bagel breath?” Zach asks with a grin before he turns to give her a kiss on the lips.

“Oh especially because he has smelly onion bagel breath,” Hannah tells him before setting down both their bagels. She moves to pull him back down with her on the bed and kisses him. “I think it’s hot.”

“Oh do you? Well I had one before I got here just to be hot for you.” Zach promises her before pulling her close and kissing her.

The coffee would go cold and the bagels stale but all that mattered to them was being able to hold each other and enjoy their ideal spring break. They lay in bed for most of the day making plans for the rest of the week. Laying there they don’t have to think about back home or at their respective colleges, all they had to do was enjoy each other which made the distance all worth it.

“Do you think we should do late-night take out?” Hannah asks after they’ve woken up from a nap they’d lost count of how many they had that day.

“What stale bagels and cold coffee aren’t your thing?” Zach asks before pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I’m a writer Zach that’s my whole diet but I was thinking pad thai and maybe some froyo?” Hannah suggests as she sits up butting that Notre Dame sweatshirt back up.

“That sounds like a perfect idea.” Zach agrees before getting out of bed as well before holding out a hand for her. “Now come on our perfect spring break starts now.”


End file.
